


Kill me, Trust me, Fuck me

by Inkfowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fellas is it gay to shove another man against a wall?, Fix-It, M/M, Oswald is a SIMP, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl
Summary: S1 E4."Oswald stared at him, shaking again, and then quickly bent down to grab something off the pavement.  He held up a broken bottle.  “Then kill me.  Kill me or trust me right now.”Jim barely glanced at the weapon before smacking it out of Oswald’s hands."Oswald shows up to Jim's door, but the alley scene plays out a little differently....
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Gobblepot Fix-it Fest





	Kill me, Trust me, Fuck me

It had been a long day. A long, crazy, day that Jim hadn’t prepared for. He never imagined he’d be falling out of the sky trying to catch a criminal when he came back to Gotham. He actually hadn’t expected a lot of these recent events. The Waynes of all people being murdered, mobsters demanding he kill their underlings... _ balloonmen _ .

At least he could trust that he’s been doing the right thing. Unorthodox as it might be, he handled the Balloonman, he was determined to find the Waynes’ killer, and...and he had chosen to spare that snitch. Oswald Cobblepot still haunted his thoughts though. The talk of war, and that spark of something in his eyes...not the fear that was expected from a dying man. Jim thought about those eyes over and over, running through those moments in case there was something he missed, something that Cobblepot could’ve known that Jim didn’t.

Jim sighed and put his key into the apartment’s lock. He wished he could forget it, there was no use in overthinking it since Oswald was gone. Either drowned in the river, or fleeing for his life, it wasn’t Jim’s problem anymore.

He entered and went straight to the bed, Barbara coming into the room soon after to wrap him in a hug. This was nice- and then she started asking questions. He answered them as best he could because he  _ knew _ Barbara wanted the truth, and he  _ wanted _ to trust her, with everything. He told her his fears of the city’s corruption, it’s sickness, and...and he tried to express his fear about that darkness catching up with him.

Barbara sighed. “No. I know you Jim Gordon, and I love you. You would never get tangled up in something so vile. You’re a good man. You always were, and you’re going to be a good cop too.”

Jim wanted to believe her. He looked into her innocent and hopeful eyes and he desperately wanted to believe her. But he was quickly learning how this city worked, and from seeing how close his own partner was to someone like Fish Mooney, and everyone else in the precinct looking down on him...he wasn’t sure if being the only good cop would last.

“And now, I’m going to get you a drink.” Barbara kissed him softly and stood up.

However, before she got to the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it.”

Jim put his head in his hands, he hoped it was just a neighbor needing to borrow something, or maybe Barbara had ordered food earlier.

“Jim?” Barbara’s voice had a twinge of confusion to it.

He raised his head and his breathing stopped. No. He must’ve fallen harder than he thought. Maybe he hit his head, or maybe he died. That would explain why there was the ghost of Oswald Cobblepot at his door.

“Hello James...old friend.” Oswald smiled, it was as greasy as the rest of him.

Jim slowly got to his feet, it didn’t feel real. Then Barbara invited the man inside. She let Oswald Cobblepot into their  _ home _ . Or well “Peter Humboldt” into their home. Jim couldn’t understand how Barbara was always such a good host, making conversation, offering drinks.

Oswald shook his head. “No thank you, you’re much too kind. I was just back in town and thought I’d…” he flashed his eyes to Jim, smirking, “visit an old friend.”

“Work friend.” Jim swallowed quickly and looked at Barbara. “He’s a work friend.”

The look in her eyes told him that she didn’t exactly buy that, but she kept her polite smile. “Oh? You haven’t told me of any work friends.” She turned to Oswald. “He doesn’t really tell me anything about his work.”

Jim wanted to butt in by saying he  _ just _ tried talking to her about his job, but the situation didn’t need any more tension. He focused on Oswald. “Well, out of the blue visits are always so appreciated, but it’s late. Why don’t I walk you out?”

He practically pushed Oswald out the door, but then he felt Barbara tap him on the shoulder. She gave Oswald a quick smile. “Actually...he’ll show you down in a moment, I need to tell him something.”

He nodded and folded his hands behind his back. “Of course, hate to interrupt the happy couple. I’ll be right here.”

Barbara shut the door and whipped around to Jim. “Spill.”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes and walked them away from the door. “You said you were going to be honest with me Jim, but you’re keeping secrets, and I hate it.”

He sighed. “What do you want me to say? It’s my job, I can’t tell you every-”

“Montoya did.”

Jim tensed up. He was not ready to have this conversation. “Montoya? Look, she...she doesn’t know... W-Why do you even talk to her?”

Barbara bit her lip. “B-Because...she and I… Before you and I were together... _ she _ and I were together. I-It only lasted a year, and then I ended things.”

“Okay…” Jim was wary of that tone of voice. He knew of Barbara’s sexuality, but never any of her relationships. “And what? Why does that mean you should talk to her and listen to whatever she says about me?”

“Because I trust her Jim! I know her, and I know the things she says are true!”

He blinked, taken aback. “And...and you trust her more than me?”

She turned away from him, and he knew the answer. Still, he reached out to her. “Barbara…”

She pushed him away and pointed at the door. “That’s not Peter Humboldt is it? That’s  _ Oswald Cobblepot _ .”

Jim’s eyes went wide. “W-What…”

“He used to be a snitch for Montoya and her partner, she told me everything from his appearance to his job. She told me everything I wanted  **you** to tell me!” Barbara crossed her arms. “Some  _ work friend _ huh? Yeah, I bet you two do a lot of  _ work _ together...for the mob!”

“It’s...it’s not what you think-”

“Then why didn’t you tell me? Why weren’t you honest?”

Jim threw up his hands. “Because it’s the goddamn mob Barbara! I didn’t want you involved!”

“But  _ you’re  _ involved and I want to help.”

“You can’t help me!” He grabbed her shoulders. “Look, I want you to be safe, I want you to stay far away from this.”

She looked at him for a few moments and then wretched herself from his grasp. “Fine. Fine I’ll stay away from this. Have it your way Jim.” She headed towards the bedroom. “You better go out and meet your  **friend** now.”

He thought about chasing after her and apologizing, but then he also thought about Oswald out in the hall.

* * *

Minutes later he had Oswald pinned to a wall in an alley outside his building.

“I told you never to come back here!” He spat in the face of the man who caused his recent argument, in fact the man that caused  _ all  _ of his problems.

Oswald raised his hands defensively, shivering. “I know, I apologize! I...I just wanted to speak with you.”

“No!” Jim growled. “If Falcone finds out you’re alive, he’ll kill us both.”

“I had no place else to go.” For seeming so scared, he could pull off a perfect pout. “Gotham is my  _ home _ .”

“I should have killed you.” Jim shoved Oswald against the wall again, and brought their faces closer. He stared into those green-blue eyes for only a moment before realizing they were  _ too _ close. He pushed off and gritted his teeth.

“I should put a bullet in your head right now!” He walked away. He knew it was a lie, but Cobblepot didn’t have to know that.

“A-And you’d have every right to do so…” Oswald paused, “but you won’t, Jim Gordon.”

Jim froze. He looked over his shoulder. Oswald was surprisingly serene.

“You’re a good man. You may very well be the last good man in Gotham. And that’s why I want to help you.”

Jim couldn’t help but think back to Barbara. Saying those same words only minutes earlier. His anger came back in a flash. He spun around.

“I don’t want your help!”

Oswald put his hands up again. “No, no...but you need it. Everyone in this town will hide the truth from you, but not  **me** ! You saved my life.”

Jim sneered, but as he thought about it, it was true. Everyone at the GCPD kept secrets and lied to him, his own partner too...and even Barbara… He stalked closer to Oswald.

“God knows I wish I hadn’t.”

Oswald stared at him, shaking again, and then quickly bent down to grab something off the pavement. He held up a broken bottle. “Then kill me. Kill me or trust me right now.”

Jim barely glanced at the weapon before smacking it out of Oswald’s hands. He wasn’t going to waste his time with this. He started walking away again.

“I told you there’s a war coming, Jim!”

With a sigh, Jim stopped again. He just wanted to go back home. He wanted to apologize to Barbara and kiss and make up. He didn’t want to be in this damn alley.

When he didn’t turn around, Oswald kept talking. Talking and walking towards him. “You wanna save Gotham? I can help you. I can be your spy, your snitch, your slave, I-”

Jim whipped around. “Shut up!”

It worked and they were both quiet, surrounded by the noise of the city. And then the voice of a woman. A woman Jim recognized as Barbara. He rushed to the edge of the alley. He saw Barbara with a suitcase getting into a cab.

“Barbara!”

She met his eyes for a brief moment and then set her jaw before climbing in. Jim watched his fiance leave him, staring after her in the cold night. However, he felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly his blood was boiling hot.

He grabbed Oswald by the lapels. “You want to help? You want to be my spy, slave, whatever? Fine, then  _ fix _ this! Get Barbara back!”

Oswald scoffed. “From what I overheard...it doesn’t seem possible, old friend.”

“You were eavesdropping?”

“I wouldn’t call it eavesdropping, you were yelling loud enough for the whole building to hear.”

Jim shook the smaller man. “Well we were only yelling because of you! I’m alone because of  **you** ! So that means it’s your problem to fix!”

He finally let go and Oswald stumbled back a step or two. Then Oswald slowly straightened himself up, speaking in a slightly coyish manner. “W-While I can’t bring Barbara back...if you’re feeling lonely, I  _ could _ help with that.”

Those crystal blue eyes darted up to meet Jim’s in a way that stirred something in the detective. However, it didn’t extinguish his temper. To think Oswald would...to even  _ insinuate _ \- He pushed the gangster against the wall again.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Oswald had the wind knocked out of him and took a few shaky breaths. “I-I...I think you know. You’re the detective after all.”

When he smiled a little bit, Jim pulled him forward and forcefully shoved him back again. Oswald groaned, but it didn’t sound like it was from the pain, which only made Jim angrier.

He leaned in closer and growled. “I would  **never** .”

“You wouldn’t?” Oswald moved his knee so that it rubbed Jim’s thigh.

Jim tried not to let it get to him, tried to push any such thoughts from his mind. Oswald fluttered his lashes, and Jim slammed him against the bricks once more. Except this time, he also pressed his lips onto Oswald’s.

With no hesitation, Oswald wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Jim’s hands shifted to Oswald’s hips, and brought their bodies closer together. He started grinding against the other man and they both moaned. Their kisses were sloppy and before long they were travelling. Jim sucked at Oswald’s delicate neck while Oswald nibbled at his ear.

“Mm, while I’m having no complaints...m-maybe we should go somewhere more private. Ah-Ah...in case one of Falcone’s goons spots me.”

The mafioso’s name made Jim stop what he was doing and look at Oswald. He’d almost forgotten who he was dealing with. If anyone caught them, if Falcone ever found out Oswald wasn’t dead… It was too dangerous to have him here. Jim should just push the man away and tell him to leave town again; but looking at those hungry blue eyes, knowing how kissable those lips are, and also feeling his own half-hard cock...Jim went against his better judgment.

Jim didn’t like waiting for the elevator, but they couldn’t have Oswald hobbling up all those stairs. Even so, it felt like a painfully long time to wait until they were inside the apartment. As soon as the door closed, Jim had Oswald pressed against it. With the threat of being caught gone, their caresses and kisses became more frenzied. Oswald’s jacket was torn off and thrown to the side, ties were loosened, and buttons started coming undone. They also got much louder.

Oswald palmed at Jim’s pants, and the response was Jim pounding a fist on the door. The sound reminded him that anyone in the hallway could hear them. Jim pulled away long enough to say.

“We should move.”

Oswald leaned in close so his nose brushed against Jim’s, and each breath could be felt. “Where do you want me?”

If he could, Jim would take Oswald right here against the door, or the wall, or even the entryway floor. Somewhere quick, somewhere close to an exit so Jim could expel this feeling in his chest, in his groin, and then push Oswald out of his life. The bed felt too far away, too intimate and involved, but Jim didn’t have much choice.

“Bed.”

He didn’t wait for any comments or questions before simply lifting Oswald up and walking across the room. Although if Oswald had any complaints, he didn’t show it, he wrapped himself tightly around Jim and kissed every inch he could reach. When they reached the bed, Jim threw Oswald down so hard the springs squeaked.

For a moment Jim just looked down at the other man. Oswald already looked disheveled. His shirt was wide open, his hair was spiked out in all directions, but he had a smirk on his face. It was accompanied by those eyes that Jim couldn’t stop thinking about, and that look, the look as if Oswald knew something Jim didn’t. It made him want to wipe that smile away. Only sparing a moment to pull off his shirt, Jim climbed on top of Oswald and kissed him hard.

They let their hands and mouths roam all over each other. Rough bites and scratches that were sure to leave marks. Jim rutted his hips against Oswald’s as the other man sucked on his neck. Despite himself, Jim moaned loudly. He pulled back just enough to look into Oswald’s eyes. The blue in them seemed calmer, softer.

Oswald laid his hand on Jim’s cheek, but Jim swatted it away. He didn’t want kind touches or anything that might make this more than it was. He went for Oswald’s belt, quickly undoing it. When he started on the pants, Oswald helped by shimmying out of them. He chuckled as he did so.

“Eager?”

Jim pushed himself up to kneel while he worked on removing his own trousers. “Eager for you to be gone.”

Oswald scoffed and rested on his elbows. “Then you shouldn’t have brought me up in the first place.”

It made Jim pause. He really shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t have brought Oswald up here, or ever kissed him, or even thought about him after that night on the pier. He  **shouldn’t** have done a lot of things.

He regained himself. “Would you have left if I didn’t?”

Another chuckle. “Do you want me to leave now? You know if you wanted...” Oswald sat up so they were close again, “I’d do  _ anything _ .”

Jim almost leaned over to kiss him, but then he put his hands on Oswald’s shoulders and shoved him back onto the mattress. Jim bent down to bite at Oswald’s lips, and then he rummaged in his drawer to grab the bottle of lube there. He threw it onto the bed.

“Why not make yourself useful?” He tried to sound indifferent.

However, since Jim wasn’t secure in his own tone, he turned away instead. He sat on the edge of the bed to finish undressing. He focused on himself, on the motion, but then he heard a vulgar sound that made him look back. He saw Oswald pumping a finger in and out of himself.

When he caught Jim watching, Oswald continued his show by adding another finger and groaning obscenely. It made Jim’s cock twitch. He couldn’t resist the invitation and crawled on top of Oswald again. He nibbled at the pale jawline as his hand snaked down to cover Oswald’s. He pressed on the knuckles, pushing the fingers in deeper.

Hearing the resulting mewl, Jim smirked a little. Then he quickly dismissed it and went to grab a condom from the drawer. He wanted to be inside of Oswald, to be in control of the situation again. To get it over with. To get rid of this feeling.

Oswald continued to finger himself as Jim opened the packet. “A-A good choice.”

Jim rolled it on. “Well, I don’t know how many other people you’ve pledged your  _ allegiance _ to.”

“Only you.”

“Forgive me if I doubt that.” Jim lined himself up and stared down at Oswald, trying to sound gruff, but it only made Oswald pout.

“Oh James, I thought you were going to trust me.” 

“I don’t know about trusting you, but I  _ will _ be fucking you.” Jim pushed in a little quicker than he should have.

Oswald gasped and Jim thought maybe he was telling the truth about Jim being the  _ only one _ . He almost apologized, but then he remembered who he was dealing with. He shouldn’t apologize to Oswald Cobblepot. He shouldn’t apologize to the man who got him tangled up in Gotham’s underworld, who lied and schemed, who’s sudden appearance caused Barbara to-

Barbara’s face flashed into his mind. The image of her leaving with a cold stare before disappearing. Probably off to see Montoya again, maybe never coming back, and it was all Cobblepot’s fault. So no, Jim didn’t plan on apologizing to Oswald for anything anytime soon. Instead, he planned on wrecking him, wrecking the man who’d caused him so much trouble.

Without warning, Jim thrust all the way in. Oswald screamed and wrapped one arm around Jim’s shoulders. For the first time that smug, knowing, expression was gone. Even though they’d just begun, Jim felt some satisfaction at that. He pulled out only to slam back in. Oswald dug his fingers into Jim’s back, which made Jim wince, but he didn’t let up.

Having no concern for the other man’s feelings, Jim worked up to a quick and unmerciful pace. Beneath him, Oswald was panting hard and his head tilted back. Jim was able to see all the earlier marks he’d left on that pale skin. He bent down to suck at one of those blooming bruises.

Oswald moaned repeatedly and grasped at Jim’s hair. “Ah, ah fuck! Fuck, James! Yes! Y-”

The noise was cut off as Jim pressed his lips against Oswald’s. He shoved his tongue into the other man's mouth as he continued to pound in and out.

He hadn’t expected it to feel this good. He actually hoped the sex would be bad, mediocre at most, so he could forget it as soon as it was over, but dammit Oswald felt  _ good _ . The way his body reacted to Jim’s every move, every heady sound, the taste of his tongue... It made Jim hate him more.

Barbara, Jim tried to think of Barbara. That she hadn’t left, that they were still together, and that she was the other person in the bed. It backfired though, and just reminded him of what he lost due to his own shortcomings. In the end he had no one to blame but himself...but he wasn’t ready to admit that yet. For right now, he had someone else to blame, a willing scapegoat. He fucked Oswald faster.

Oswald came first, clutching at Jim and crying out. Jim didn’t pay much attention to it, he was too lost in himself at the moment. All the anger, and guilt, and even attraction to the dark sins of the city that had plagued him since he arrived, built to an insurmountable pressure that was finally released as Jim came with one last thrust.

His face was still buried against Oswald’s neck. The scent of sex, sweat, and something else...part dandy, part snake was all Jim could think...that combination embedded itself in his memory. He felt kisses on his temple and in his hair, and that’s when Jim pulled away.

He put his boxers on and went to dispose of the condom, throwing away his most recent mistake, while Oswald cleaned himself up. When he returned to the bed he found Oswald just lounging there.

“What?” The man pouted. “You’re not really going to make me leave, not at this time of night?”

“I would’ve assumed this time would be your favorite. Slinking around in the dead of night and all.”

Oswald started getting dressed with a scoff. “Ah yes, but that means there are plenty of other people out there.  _ Slinking _ as you say with knives at the ready.” He slipped on his shoes and walked to pick up his coat. “Thank you for the lovely evening James. I look forward to our next  _ talk _ .”

Jim trailed after him. “There won’t be a  **next** .”

“No?”

“No.”

Oswald smirked before turning to leave. However, Jim caught him by the wrist. “And...you can’t tell  **anyone** about this.”

“Of course not James.” He leaned in close so that their faces were inches apart. “My lips are sealed.”

Jim shouldn’t be so tempted to kiss Oswald once again, he should’ve expelled these thoughts. Difficult as it was, Jim resisted. Instead, shoving the source of this feeling towards the door.

“Good, now get out.”

Oswald pursed his lips, but ended with a smile. “Goodnight, James. I’ll leave you to your empty apartment.”

The door slammed before Jim could yell out a response. He sighed and started walking back to the bed. Looking around he saw his clothes were still strewn on the floor, but besides them he realized just  _ how _ empty the space was. No Barbara, no more Oswald. He was alone. Alone with his thoughts by his own actions.

Jim crawled into bed, but found no rest. He turned and felt the spot where Oswald had been lying. It was still warm. He bunched up the covers in his hand, and he was still holding them long after the bed went cold.


End file.
